I'm Gunna Be A Star, I Just Need Someone's Help
by bieberbaby
Summary: Sophie, a singer who has just started out from the UK. posting videos on youtube, going to little photoshoots and recording at home whenever she has the chance... Then she meets Justin Bieber.


I'm Gunna Be A Star, I Just Need Someone's Help

Sophie, a singer who has just started out from the UK. posting videos on youtube, going to little photoshoots and recording at home whenever she has the chance... Then she meets Justin Bieber.

Chapter 1 : Lights, Camara, Photoshoot

_Sophie's POV_

"Mum...Mum!...MUM!... We gotta leave now!" I'm Sophie 15 years old, gunna be 16 in a few months but im on my way to my first big professional photoshoot. I've always imagined what it would be like to have my own professional photoshoot, im having one done for my portfolio because soon im off to record professionally with my producer.

"Okay Soph, slow down there's no hurry!" he hopped into the car to head towards the photoshoot. We were only in the car for 20 minutes but it seemed like hours.

I rushed in there, and they pointed me towards the room where my photoshoot was being held. I walked in an I could see amazing scenes and backdrops for my photoshoot. I took a close look at all of them. The first one just had a plain white backdrop. The second a little more intresting, it had a purple fur background. The third was my favorite one, sequin background with curtains of CDs lined up with each other. The forth, an outdoor setting, fake grass with big stones that i would sit on. The fith and final one, a plain pink backdrop. I turned around and noticed 3 rails full with outfits, and underneath a few dozen pairs of shoes. I looked around my mum was talking to the photographer and mum pointed me towards hair and make-up. Yes, I was even getting my hair and make-up done professionally for this photoshoot. This must of cost my mum a fortune! but I wasn't complaning.

"Hey, Soph, we can put your ipod on the ipod speaker if you like? listen to whatever you want" My mum smiled, handed me the remote and plugged in my ipod to the speaker. Something Like A Party by the School Gyrls came blairing out through the speaker, I began to sing along. I looked into the mirror and liked my look. Sparkle silver eyeshadow, purple eyeliner, natural colour lip-gloss. My hair was put into soft, loose curls. I walked over to the clothing rails and a stylist came over to help me pick what to wear. A sparkle dress with bare feet is what we had chosen. The photographer was ready for me to start taking pictures. I stood infront of the backdrop. I felt awkward for the first few shots but then I started to get into it, I was posing like crazy, I felt so alive. After my first look, I went onto my second look. And before I knew it I was onto my second to last look. I was just onto my plain white backdrop. The photographer had aranged for me to have multiple looks for this backdrop. We had a break, I was dancing randomly to Somebody To Love by Justin Bieber. Little did I know my mum had been filming alot of the Photoshoot, and that she had a little surprise up her sleeve.

"I just need somebody to love" I sang

"I don't need to much just somebody to love" I heard someone else sing. It sounded a little like... oh come on soph, don't be so stupid.

I saw someone come round the corner... wait is that... no it can't be... OMG! It's JUSTIN BIEBER!

"Hey Shawty!" Justin said

"Urm.. Wow.. Hey!" That was all I managed to spill out.

"Justin has a little surprise for you Soph..." I heard my mum say from behind me. What could be more of a surprise than Justin Bieber showing up at my photoshoot?

"Sophie, I would like you to meet Usher!" OMG, Did he just say Usher?

Usher walked into the room, smiled. Then raised his voice.

"Sophie, welcome to Island Def Jam records, you just need to sign a few things, have a few meetings then you will be signed to our record label!"

I could feel tears filling up my eyes and steaming down my face, this has got to be the best day of my life. I walked towards Usher to hug him, then towards Justin. We hugged for longer than your usual hug. We pulled away looked into each others eyes, before breaking the silence and getting back to reality.

"Nice dance to Somebody To Love by the way" Justin said before winking. I blushed before smiling.

"It wasn't so good, I can do better. That was just random."

"Well then show me!"

"Okay, heres my dance to Something Like A Party by the School Gyrls"

"Awesome, I love that song!"

I began dancing to Something Like A Party, as I saw everyone stop to watch me as Justin got the front seat watching, right infront of me. I gave it all I had, if Justin thought I was good dancing to Somebody To Love imagine what he would think about me dancing properly. I saw Justin smile as he watched me, I smiled back as I continued to dance.

The dance had finished and I got a round of applause from everyone.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Well definatly a positive comment from Justin!

"Agreed, your mom said you could dance but you are definatly better than I thought, thats really gunna help you in the music business I can tell your gunna go far" Usher annouced as he walk away from talking to my mum.

I had a chance to hang out with Justin a bit more before mum had finished talking to Usher signing documents making me party of Def Jam Records.

"I can't believe this is happening to me, I never thought this day would come" I said to Justin

"Believe it Soph, your amazing. I found your videos on youtube and had to show you to Usher, you needed to get signed! Im surprised you hadn't got discovered before now"

I giggled, I couldn't believe I was sat talking to Justin Bieber and he was saying I was amazing, this day couldn't get any better. "Well, thanks. Your not so bad yourself."

We both laughed before Justin spoke up. "Oh and your cover of Baby? Best cover you've done" He winked at me again.

"You have a habit of doing that dont you?"

"Doing what?"

"Winking, making me blush and giggle like a little girl!" I playfully pushed him over on the couch we were sat on.

"Well its cute!" He pushed me back.

"Oh its on Bieber!" I playfully gave him evil looks before pushing him over again.

"Guys... guys... Guys! Soph you need to get back to your photoshoot you have one more look to complete!" Mum had to ruin it didn't she? This morning the photoshoot was all I could think about but now Justin is here I couldn't be bothered, I know I sound like a spoilt brat right?

I started to walk off, but then I felt Justin creep up behind me and cover my eyes with his hands.

"Justin! Get off me!"

"Sorry, Can't do that shawty!"

"Harsh?"

"Yes. But Im joining the photoshoot with you, didn't you know that had been the plan all along, we'd meet, you would of already finished your other looks and backdrops so there was only one last one to do... with me!"

"Oh, okay now would you please take your hands off my eyes so I can see?"

"Oh yeah sorry" We both laughed before walking off to get our last look done.

I got the feeling Justin liked me... I wasn't so sure so I didn't wanna ask but I definatly liked him... yeah okay of course I liked him before but that was in a 'Celebrity Crush' kinda way in person it was totally different.

Then again maybe he was like this to every girl he hangs around with, I've met a few of them types of guys... they just lead you on but then when you ask if they like you, you get shot down and they say things like 'I do like you, but as a friend" or "Sorry I dont feel the same way" So I wasn't gunna take the chance and risk it with Justin, lets stay as friends and see what happenens.

Me and Justin both walked to the last backdrop, when we got there we posed for the camara, it felt as if I was in a different world with him, I loved it nothing could of been better.

"THATS A WRAP!" Mum shouted as we'd finished the whole photoshoot, it had been a long day but it hadn't stopped there.


End file.
